Loveless
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Jika dunia tahu bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan mereka. /Vampire. AU. gothic./
1. Prolog

Don't like? Don't read..

* * *

Loveless

_VampirFict, SasuSaku. ItaSaku._

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**1. Prolog**

Jika dunia tahu seberapa bencinya aku pada cinta..

..karena cinta aku menderita dan terluka.

Salahkan cinta jika aku tak dapat melihat cahaya dunia.

* * *

"Onii-sama!"

Sasuke terus saja memanggil nama Sang Kakak diantara gelapnya malam, terus berjalan mengikuti kegelapan yang menyelimuti mansion tempat dimana ia dibesarkan itu.

"Itachi-onii-sama!"

Ya, hanya kakaknya lah yang ia pikirkan. Karena setiap saat hanya ada Itachi yang menemani Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru berusia enam tahun menyadari ada yang tidak beres malam ini, semua penghuni mansion besar itu menghilang. Ia takut sendiri, biasanya sebelum bangun dari tidurnya Sasuke bisa merasakan seseorang di sampingnya untuk membawanya ke alam sadar—tapi malam ini semua tidak ada. Tidak ada ayah, ibu, maupun kakaknya yang merupakan penghuni mansion besar nan megah itu.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Onii-sama!" Sasuke terus berusaha menemukan mereka, kaki kecilnya terus melangkah tanpa alas di lantai yang dingin. Menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ada.

"Onii-sama kau ada dimana?"

Angin berhembus kencang hingga membuka jendela, tariannya membuat tirai berkibar. Lalu salju pun juga ikut terbawa masuk bersama angin, menambah dingin suasana malam. Gumpalan lembut salju menerpa wajah Sasuke bersama angin, ada sensasi dingin dan menusuk saat yang bersamaan. 'Dingin—'

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat siapa dibalik jendela, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di atas batang pohon. Matanya sedikit melebar dan akhirnya ia tersenyum. Walau tidak terlihat jelas siapa sosok di balik jendela itu Sasuke tahu. Ya, melihat mata merah darah itu perlahan berubah menjadi mata hitam onyx seperti milik Sasuke.

"Itachi-onii-sama!" teriaknya dengan girang.

Dalam hitungan detik, Itachi telah berada di depan Sasuke.

"Darimana saja Onii-sama?" tanya Sasuke, "Kenapa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak ada?"

Tangan Itachi mengusap kepala Sasuke, "Sasuke, ayo kita pergi," kata Itachi.

"Eh..?" mata Sasuke sedikit menyempit, ia heran. Kenapa semuanya begitu aneh malam ini?

"Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sudah menunggu.." lanjut Itachi. Kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang bisa dibilang kekar miliknya ia mengangkat Sasuke—menggendong dengan hati-hati adiknya yang tersayang itu.

**~)o0O0o(~**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Sasuke," kata Itachi sambil menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya.

"Onii-sama, ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tertegun melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah, sepuluh kali lebih indah dan lebih luas dari mansionnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini," Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya, berjalan memasuki bangunan utama dari kerajaan itu.

Saat pintu dibuka, berjejer puluhan pelayan yang membungkukkan badan. Membiarkan Uchiha kecil bersaudara itu masuk tanpa mengangkat kepala mereka.

Permadani merah marun yang mereka injak sangatlah indah, mata Sasuke terus saja melihat ke bawah tanpa sadar bahwa kakaknya telah berhenti melangkah, saat itu juga tangan Itachi melepas tangan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terus saja berjalan ke depan sampai pada akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu. Tubuh kecil Sasuke terjatuh, ia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat membentur lantai.

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali cucuku ini," terdengar suara gelak tawa. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sebal, karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang berani menertawakannya.

Ia mendongak melihat siapa orang tidak tahu diri yang menertawakannya, sebuah sosok pria tinggi nan gagah terlihat, rambut hitam dan mata onyx seperti milik Sasuke. Wajah yang rupawan. Tunggu? Cucuku? Siapa laki-laki ini?

"Sasuke-kun, cepat berdiri," seorang wanita yang sangat cantik datang mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Okaa-sama."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto—Ibunda Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Nah, karena Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun sudah datang sebaiknya Okaa-san mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal disini, kalian adalah pangeran kerajaan Uchiha. Kalian akan meneruskan tahta memimpin para vampir sebagai pureblood vampir.. terutama kau, Itachi-kun," lanjut Mikoto.

Fugaku menatap Itachi dengan tajam, dan saat mata onyx Itachi bertemu dengan milik Fugaku, Itachi menunduk.

"Saya tahu. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama.." kata Itachi, Sasuke hanya terdiam karena belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ibunya itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, setelah dia seusia Itachi pasti dia mengerti. Benarkan Fugaku?"

"Hai, Otou-sama," jawab Fugaku.

"Aku adalah kakekmu Sasuke.." Madara mengelus-elus rambut jabrik Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah. Benar-benar hari yang sial, pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya pangeran dan tuan puteri beserta putranya istirahat dulu, Uchiha-sama," kata seorang penasihat Madara yang selalu mengekor, Orochimaru.

"Kau benar. Tsunade, antarkan anakku dan cucuku keruang pribadi mereka yang baru.." pinta Madara.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Hai, Uchiha-sama."

**~)o0O0o(~**

"Otou-san!!"

Crash— suara cakar-cakar panjang terus saja mencabik sebuah tubuh yang telah dipastikan tidak bernyawa itu. Tubuhnya terkoyak tanpa ampun. Seluruh isi tubuhnya berceceran dilantai berubin putih bersih. Warna darah yang pekat mendominasi setiap sudut mata yang memandang. Cat putih susu tembok itu juga telah ternoda oleh warna darah. Makhluk aneh yang sangat menjijikan itu terus saja mengoyak tubuh itu—menjilat darah yang menetes, mencabik daging yang tercompang-camping, atau menelan bulat-bulat jantung yang keluar dan tidak lagi berdetak—dengan ganas.

Lima meter dari sana seorang anak kecil menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Kepalanya terbenam dengan kuat dalam dada ibunya. Ia tidak mau melihat lebih dari ini, ia hanya anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang tak sepantasnya melihat semua ini. Ibunya meneteskan air matanya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat putri kecilnya seolah ia ingin bersatu.

"Sakura-chan, jangan lihat ke belakang," pinta ibunya.

Memang seorang ibu tidak akan pernah mau terpisah dengan anaknya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Sakura mengintip dari balik tubuh ibunya. Matanya membulat. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa tubuh ayahnya telah habis dilahap makhluk itu hingga ketulang-tulangnya.

Dan kini makhluk itu menoleh melihat dua perempuan yang berpelukan erat. Lidahnya menjulur menyapu jejak darah disekitar bibirnya. Kemudian selangkah ia maju.

"Okaa-san.." kata Sakura lirih. Sontak ibu Sakura melihat ke belakang, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "Sakura-chan.. pergi dari sini," katanya enggan melihat mata jade yang ia wariskan pada putrinya itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura melepas pelukan ibunya dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ia berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya dalam hitungan detik mungkin akan menemui ajalnya.

Kyaaa!!—terdengar suara jerit pilu kesakitan dari belakang, dan Sakura sejenak menghentikan larinya. Tangan mungilnya terkepal. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali. Kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah dan saat menginjak salju yang tebal kaki itu berubah haluan—ia kembali.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, baru tigabelas langkah kakinya menepak salju makhluk yang telah mencabik-cabik ayahnya itu kini di hadapan matanya. Tubuhnya membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Mata jadenya terpejam, ia siap untuk menyusul ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

Crash—terdengar suara tubuh tercabik namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Apa memang sakit untuk mati itu terlalu sakit intuk dirasakan hingga ia tidak bisa menjerit?

Perlahan mata jade itu terbuka kembali. Sekarang apakah ia di surga? Warna putih salju yang tersinari cahaya bulan masih sama seperti tadi—itu artinya Sakura belum berpindah tempat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, gadis kecil?"

Eh?

.

.

* * *

**Sebelas tahun kemudian..**

Suara detak kaki orang berlari menggema di koridor, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berlari mengejar waktu jika ia tidak ingin dimarahi lagi. Ia selalu saja terlambat datang karena terhalang oleh badai yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi hampir setiap hari. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di depannya. Tubuh kecilnya menabrak sosok kekar di hadapannya, tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu terpelanting jatuh.

"Aduh.." keluhnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk seseorang di hadapannya yang membuat pantatnya bertumbukan dengan lantai. "Kalau jalan itu—eh?" kata-katanya terputus saat ia mendongak melihat Sasuke—pangeran Uchiha seorang pureblood vampire.

Sasuke menatapnya, membuat Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda itu terkagum-kagum akan ketampanan Uchiha muda itu. Wajah tampan dibingkai rambut hitam raven, setiap detail wajahnya diukir sempurna, mata onyx yang dingin dan menusuk seolah mengintimidasi setiap orang yang melihat mata itu.

"Sasuke-sama.." kata Sakura pelan sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn," sebuah kata yang singkat menjadi sebuah kalimat tak berarti dan tak bermakna sebelum Uchiha muda itu berjalan pergi tanpa ambil pusing dengan Sakura yang tadi terus melihat kagum ke arahnya.

Sebuah uluran tangan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau disitu, eh?"

Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat mengetahui siapa yang menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura bangun. Dengan wajah yang tersipu malu ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Arigatou Itachi-sama," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan dengan sempurna 90°.

"Hn..." kata Itachi, kemudian ia berlalu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hari yang indah. Bisa bertemu dua pangeran dalam sehari.. tapi tetap saja semuanya menyebalkan," gumam Sakura. "Gawat! Aku terlambat!"

Sakura segera berlari menuju ke ruangan Sang Guru—Tsunade untuk belajar tentang ilmu pengobatan seperti biasanya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan Tsunade, diketuknya pintu itu disusul suara dari dalam, "Masuklah," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, takut kalau ia dimarahi Tsunade seperti kemarin.

"Lama sekali Sakura. Terjebak badai lagi?" tanya Tsunade.

Eh? Tsunade-sama tidak memarahiku?

"Kau kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan memarahimu, eh?"

Sakura terdiam tidak berani menatap mata Sang Guru.

"Hari ini kau sudah tidak perlu datang lagi."

"A-apa?"

"Karena mulai hari ini kau ditugaskan untuk menjadi salah satu perawat pangeran."

"A.. A-apa?" tanya Sakura semakin tidak percaya.

Tsunade mendengus,"Kemampuan pengobatanmu sudah lebih dari cukup, karena itu Yang Mulia mempercayakan semuanya padamu."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama.." Sakura terdiam saat Tsunade menepuk bahunya. "Kau adalah penerusku, jangan membuatku menyesal telah mengambilmu dari Oto. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. Benar, apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Tsunade, Sakura harus menurutinya. Ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai anak tidak tahu diri. Sebelas tahun yang lalu Tsunade memunggutnya dari Oto. Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang sebatang kara lantaran seluruh keluarganya habis dibantai oleh segerombolan makhluk yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Sepertinya ini membuatmu terkejut. Kalau begitu mulai besok kau sudah bisa melakukannya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Baik, Tsunade-sama.."

Semua hal yang baru akan segera dimulai. Setiap hari Sakura akan bertemu dengan pangeran Uchiha yang selalu dipuja oleh para gadis—dan dirinya tentunya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Hosh!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 1 : Sickness

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Berkali-kali terdengar suara dentingan kaca dan pelan terdengar juga suara air beriak. Sebuah gelas kristal terus saja diputar-putar oleh sebuah tangan putih dan kekar. Cairan merah pekat yang mengisi gelas berputar seiring dengan gerakan tangan kekar itu. Sedetik kemudian gelas itu berhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti diangkat dan sosok yang sembari tadi mempermainkan gelas itu bak sebuah mainan meminumnya perlahan. Seteguk demi seteguk menikmati bau anyir yang tercium dari darah di gelas itu.

"Sasuke-sama?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan menyodorkan sebuah botol tempat di mana cairan merah pekat yang diminum Sasuke itu berasal.

"Cukup. Terlalu manis," katanya dingin,"Berapa usia anak ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat gelas ditangannya.

"Darah kualitas terbaik yang diambil dari anak yang belum memiliki dosa Sasuke-sama.." jawab pelayan. Menunduk karena memang seharusnya jika berbicara pada tuannya tidak boleh melihat matanya.

"Aku tidak suka," Sasuke menjatuhkan gelas itu tepat di hadapan pelayan itu. "Lain kali jangan yang terlalu manis."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan di mana ia biasa 'makan' itu, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sebuah tatapan mata dingin menyambutnya.

"Onii-sama.."

"Hn. Sudah 'makan' eh?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tidak terlihat baru saja 'makan' Sasuke. Berapa tetes yang kau minum?" tanya Itachi sembari menyisir poninya dengan jari-jari jenjangnya.

"Saya tidak menyukainya Onii-sama. Terlalu manis.."

"Lidahmu terlalu sensitif," komentar Itachi pelan, "Kau bisa mati."

Hening—mereka terdiam. Itachi berjalan mengambil sebuah gelas kristal yang sama dengan milik Sasuke yang tadi, kemudian seorang pelayan menuangkan cairan merah dari sebuah botol yang tak kalah indahnya dengan gelas kristal yang dipegang Itachi. Didekatkannya gelas itu ke mulutnya, seteguk demi seteguk darah yang ia minum membasahi kerongkongannya. Rasa anyir yang khas adalah rasa yang nikmat bagi vampir muda itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan seberapa manis darah itu asal bisa menghilangkan rasa dahaga dan lapar sekaligus itu sudah cukup.

"Darah tanpa dosa. Pantas saja terlalu manis," kata Itachi. Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung tak jauh dari Itachi pun berbalik.

"Onii-sama.."

"Hn?"

"Adakah darah yang nikmat..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba cari sendiri, eh?" jawab Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengecek tubuhmu, aku dengar ada tabib baru yang akan mengurusi kita—maksudku mengurusimu," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin. Entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menganjal di hati Sasuke. Ya, sikap Itachi menjadi aneh sejak Sasuke menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Itachi—kakak Sasuke yang selalu ia sayangi, selalu ia banggakan, dan selalu menjadi panutannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lebih dingin. Hal yang lebih parah adalah kebiasaan yang berburu dengan mubazir—setelah membunuh incarannya maka Itachi tidak akan menyentuh darah korban—sungguh ironis. Sekejam itukah vampir berdarah murni ini.

"Onii-sama.. apa kau ingin aku mati?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Mata onyx itu perlahan berubah menjadi mata merah semerah darah. Aura ruangan itu mendadak menjadi menakutkan, seolah berada di ambang pintu kematian. Manusia biasa mungkin akan menjerit jika menatap mata Sasuke yang penuh dengan kebencian itu.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh memandang Sasuke. Bagai tersambar petir pikiran Sasuke tiba-tiba terbakar. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa semua benar-benar telah berubah. "Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat.. mungkin aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri," bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Itachi terbenam terselimuti kabut. Ia menghilang—bersamaan dengan kabut yang mulai terlihat menipis.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha mencerna segala perkataan Itachi itu. Hanya yang terkuat yang akan bertahan hidup, dan hanya yang terkuat dari yang terkuat yang akan menang dan memiliki segalanya. Sungguh dunia yang kejam. Kakak yang selalu menjadi prioritas utama hidupnya kini mengharapkannya mati. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, pancaran mata merah darah kembali tenang. Kemudian ia menoleh memandang pelayan yang tangannya bergetar memegangi sebuah botol yang sepertiga isinya telah berkurang. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, pelayan itu mundur satu langkah tapi ia tidak mampu mundur lagi saat menatap bola mata tuannya itu. Tangan putih kekar milik Sasuke mengepal. Saat kepalan tangan itu terbuka kuku-kuku panjang siap merobek daging yang sangat alot sekalipun terayun.

Crash—darah segar berpercikkan kemana-mana.

...bau anyir dan amis menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Pyar—botol kristal yang masih terisi darah pecah menghantam lantai menambah warna merah yang semakin memilukan ruangan itu. Pelayan itu membelalakkan mata, mungkin sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan jatuh. Darah segar terus memancur dari lehernya berkat kulit yang melapisinya telah sobek oleh kuku-kuku kuat dan panjang Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan benar saja. Tubuh pelayan itu telah jatuh.. ia tewas.

Dunia ini sungguh kotor..

"Sasuke-sama..?" sebuah suara lembut memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

Sasuke menoleh. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda memandangnya dengan sorot mata panik.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura—nama gadis itu—tidak segera menjawab, ia melihat tubuh pelayan yang berlumuran darah di hadapannya, kemudian beralih ke tangan Sasuke yang juga berlumuran darah. Nafasnya menderu menahan rasa untuk tidak berteriak, bagaimana bisa di hari pertamanya menjalankan tugas menakutkan seperti ini? Akankah ia juga akan berakhir di tangan sosok Uchiha dihadapannya itu? Entah merasa iba pada pelayan itu atau kepada Sasuke, Sakura menghirup nafas panjang kemudian perlahan menghembuskannya.

"Saya ditugaskan untuk memeriksa Anda.." jawab Sakura setelah pikirannya terkendali.

"Hn. Cepat keruanganku."

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah sosok pangeran sempurna itu menghilang.

.

.

Ruangan Sasuke memang luas. Hanya dengan sebuah ranjang besar dan barang-barang yang selazimnya berada di sebuah kamar. Dengan warna merah marun tertuang di hampir semua kain yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur saat terdengar ketukan pintu. "Masuk," katanya dingin.

Kaki jenjang Sakura dengan mantap melangkah memasuki ruangan pribadi salah satu penerus klan Uchiha. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong—entah melihat kemana—, mendekat selangkah demi selangkah sampai mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. Namun, hal itu sepertinya sia-sia karena sampai batas ia harus berhenti dengan sendirinya Sasuke tidak membuka mulut atau bahkan melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-sama.." desis Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Lima belas menit waktumu."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh urat nadi di pergelangan tangan dingin Sasuke, lalu naik menuju leher. Mengamati dengan seksama setiap getaran yang terasa. "Kapan Anda terakhir kali meneguk darah?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi berusaha memanfaatkan waktu yang Sasuke berikan dengan semaksimal mungkin.

"Saat kau melihatku tadi," ucap Sasuke dan sekali lagi tanpa menoleh. Tatapan kosongnya lurus memandang ke depan.

"Souka.. seberapa?"

"Tidak lebih dari tiga teguk."

Sakura mengangguk, jika boleh jujur keadaan Sasuke sangatlah parah. "Anda harus mimun lebih bany—,"

"Terlalu manis."

"Hm.. Jadi Sasuke-sama tidak suka manis? Baiklah. Saya akan meminta mereka untuk mencari yang tidak terlalu manis."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan mata tajam Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat saat Sasuke menoleh melihat. Onyx dan jade.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" tangan Sasuke terkepal.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu. Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya.."

Rupanya kemarahan yang tidak bisa Sasuke lampiaskan pada Itachi tadi kini menyeruak ke permukaan.

"A-apa?"

Sungguh semua kata-kata Sasuke begitu membingungkan. Jika diberi kesempatan untuk memilih bicara dengan Sasuke atau dengan angin pastinya Sakura akan memilih bicara dengan angin.

"Kau itu makhluk macam apa? Dari baumu kau bukan vampir dan manusia.."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebuah seringai terbentuk dari sudut bibir mungilnya. "Kenapa Sasuke-sama tidak mencobanya?" kata Sakura menantang.

"Kau.." tatapan mata Sasuke semakin menyorotkan kebencian.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku membenci vampir. Mereka selalu angkuh dalam keabadiannya.." ucap Sakura dengan lancar yang membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"Berani sekali kau.." desis Sasuke.

Sakura dengan lancang menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke. Tersirat kebencian dari sorot mata jade itu. "Jika bukan karena Tsunade-sama, aku tidak akan berada disini.. Sasuke," ucap Sakura yang semakin lancang. "Memang benar yang semuanya katakan, kau itu lemah.."

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya.."

"Aku tahu. Buktinya seorang pureblood sepertimu tidak bisa mengenaliku."

Amarah Sasuke kini benar-benar pada puncaknya, dengan cepat tangan putih kekar itu telah berpindah posisi mencekik leher Sakura. Bukan cuma itu saja, Sasuke memperkecil jarak antara mereka sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura.

"Dan biarkan aku memastikannya.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Rasanya seperti gelitikan es. Dingin dan entah mengapa ada beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura yang memanas.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. "Maaf tuan.. saya sudah selesai."

Kemudian ia berlalu di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Sasuke masih terpaku atas kejadian tadi.

Dia gadis yang seingatnya baru dilihatnya kemarin telah berani mengujinya. Menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Mengatakan bahwa gadis itu membencinya dan juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu... **lemah**.

"Sepertinya darah.. yang manis tapi—." matanya melihat ke arah pintu dimana sosok yang membuatnya terpaku itu menghilang. "Aku menginginkannya.." lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai kecil.

.

.

.

Sakura telah mengecek segala perlengkapan pengobatan yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan warna putih—dimulai dari ubin, tirai yang membingkai pandangan jendela, hingga sebuah sofa _loveseat_ yang berada diujung ruangan—saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Segera Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, dibukanya pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada di depan pintu. Uchiha Itachi— pangeran rupawan itu berdiri tegap menatap dingin ke arah Sakura. Tatapan mata khas yang dimiliki oleh setiap Uchiha—dingin dan angkuh. Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa darahnya beredar melalui pembuluh darah dengan lebih cepat. Jantungnya lebih kuat memompa darah.

"Itachi-sama.." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Itachi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan dengan bodohnya ia tidak bergeser sehingga menutup jalan masuk. Ia masih terpaku melihat Uchiha muda itu.

"Jangan bercanda. Boleh tidak?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi. Dengan itu akhirnya Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

Sakura akhirnya bergeser beberapa langkah. "Silahkan.."

Itachi duduk di sebuah sofa _loveseat_ di ujung ruangan dan Sakura berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Jadi kau orang baru itu..?"

"Iya, Itachi-sama."

"Masih muda. Berapa usiamu?

"Tujuh belas tahun, Itachi-sama."

"Aku berharap Sasuke tidak segera membunuhmu.."

Eh? Sakura dengan lancang mengangkat kepalanya melihat mata onyx milik Itachi. Jade bertemu onyx lagi untuk hari ini. Seolah terbius dengan mata onyx itu sang jade tidak mampu berkedip, Sakura terus saja menatap lurus ke arah Itachi. Perlahan dia sadar bahwa satu detik yang lalu posisi Itachi telah berubah. Jarak diantara mereka juga telah terpangkas lebih dari tiga kali lipatnya.

Tangan kekar Itachi mengangkat dagu Sakura, menantang untuk menyelami mata onyxnya lebih dalam. Sakura diam membeku, mungkinkah dia akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini mengingat betapa kejamnya Uchiha muda bersaudara. Dan salah satunya telah berada di depannya.

Itachi memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan saat matanya terbuka warnanya telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Sakura terbelalak. Benar, ajal akan segera menemuinya. Tanpa disadari cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura.

"Kau takut?" tanya Itachi dengan suara dingin. Sakura tidak mampu menjawab. "Kau gadis yang cantik.. tapi sayang, aku tahu kau itu manusia. Cepat lepaskan segel itu karena kau akan mati.. **segera**."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, tangan dingin Itachi belum terlepas dari dagunya.

"Ka—kai.."

Setelah segel itu dilepaskan Itachi bisa merasakan bau darah segar yang nikmat, seakan ada rangsangan pada seluruh sarafnya rahangnya mengeras. Taring-taring milik vampir yang tajam mulai terlihat dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan kasar tangan yang tadinya memegang dagu Sakura mencekik gadis itu.

Airmata semakin sering mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura berusaha untuk meraih tangan Itachi agar dia melepaskan cekikannya. Dia sudah mulai kehabisan udara. Sulit. Jangankan menggerakkan tangan, menghentikan jari-jari jenjangnya yang gemetar pun ia tidak mampu.

"Ugh—I.. ta.. chi-sam—," Sakura berusaha untuk bernafas. Itachi mengendus bau darah yang masih terbungkus kulit dengan liar.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa Sakura berusaha meraih sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, bukan meraih gagang pisau tapi tangan Sakura justru meraih bagain yang tajam. Cairan merah yang dikenal dengan nama darah keluar dari sebuah goresan kecil dari tangannya.

Karena mencium bau darah yang telah keluar menembus kulit Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura. Hirupan udara akhirnya bisa diperoleh oleh Sakura. Perlahan Sakura merasakan tangannya terangkat kemudian yang ia rasakan adalah rasa hangat dan basah—Itachi menjilat tangan Sakura yang berdarah tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

..menjilat seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Itachi jatuh berlutut sambil terus menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan Sakura. Mata jade itu melembut saat menyaksikan kejadian ini dihadapan matanya. Cukup, pikirnya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak membentuk sebuah segel untuk menyembunyikan kembali bau manusia yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi—

Mendadak lehernya serasa dibaui. Hangat, menggelitik dan.. sebuah rasa seperti dicubit. Benda dingin dan asing memasuki tubuhnya. Dari sudut matanya Sakura berusaha melihat siapa sosok dibelakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu bahwa Uchiha lain telah menancapkan sepasang taring tajam di lehernya padahal tadi ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindarinya. "Sa.. suke-sama," gumamnya sambil menahan rasa menusuk yang mendadak menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Bak berjuta jarum yang menembus kulitnya Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat menahan rasa sakit. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di perut Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tak bisa digambarkan—seperti membeku, terbakar, tercabik, ditusuk oleh berjuta jarum sekaligus—hingga bibir mungilnya turut mengeluarkan darah.

Tulangnya serasa tidak kuat lagi menompang badannya, jika tidak ada Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang mungkin Sakura telah jatuh. Pening. Pandangannya berputar seiring dengan kacaunya aliran darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Melayang. Pikirannya berada antara sadar dan khayal. Semuanya begitu aneh dan menyakitkan, bahkan terlalu sakit dan perih untuk dirasakan.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" teriaknya tak mampu lagi menahan untuk tidak berteriak saat taring Itachi juga ikut menancap pada tangannya untuk mengambil darah yang lebih banyak.

Dan kini ia telah benar-benar sadar kembali.

..cukup, jika tidak maka ia akan mati kehabisan darah. Siapa pun tolong—

"Haruno-san!" teriak Shizune. "Apa-apan ini..?" gumam Shizune saat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan yang mengerikan. Mungkin saja dia akan mati. "Sasuke-sama! Itachi-sama! Hentikan!!"

Namun Sasuke dan Itachi tidak dapat menghentikan aktifitasnya, mereka terlalu terlena dalam rasa darah yang nikmat. "Genma-kun!" panggil Shizune.

"Ada apa?" tanya Genma yang segera datang saat mendengar teriakan Shizune.

"Itachi-sama..?"

Mereka berdua berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Tidak bisa bergerak—atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ada apa?"

Dari seberang Madara beserta para petinggi kerajaan datang.

Sontak Genma menoleh. "Yang Mulia..?"

Madara merasakan bau darah manusia yang kuat. Kemudian mata onyxnya melihat ke belakang Genma. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedua cucunya menghisap darah dari seorang gadis yang sama. Sasuke menancapkan taringnya pada leher gadis berambut merah muda sedangkan Itachi di tangannya. Air muka gadis itu menahan rasa sakit yang sangat tak tertahankan.

"Orochimaru. Urus Itachi dan biarkan Sasuke.." ucap Madara,"Dan kalian, cepat pergi dari tempat ini." lanjutnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia—,"

"Sasuke sudah lama tidak minum banyak darah, dan aku yakin ia tidak akan menghisap darah gadis itu sampai mati." tegas Madara. "Tsunade, jika Sasuke sudah selesai cepat kau urus gadis itu.." lanjutnya, kemudian Madara dengan satu kedipan mata telah berada di belakang Itachi. "Itachi cukup.. mengalahlah." katanya sembari memegang tangan cucunya itu. Sedetik kemudian Itachi jatuh pingsan karena melihat mata merah darah yang menjadi ciri khas klan Uchiha —Sharingan— milik Madara berubah. Lingkaran tomoe menebal dan membentuk sebuah rasi baru, Tsukoyomi. Orochimaru datang dan memopang tubuh Itachi, membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Genma dan Shizune.

Madara menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Berikan apapun yang Sasuke mau," ucapnya. Madara lalu juga turut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat semua orang telah meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke yang masih menghisap darahnya. Walau itu perlahan tetap saja menyakitnya, ia menganalisa jika mereka terus bertahan pada posisi seperti ini satu jam kemudian ia akan tewas.

"Sa..suke-sama. Cukup! Saya mohon.." katanya dengan nada yang memilukan. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Taring Sasuke perlahan keluar dari kulit Sakura. Sesaat kemudian yang Sakura rasakan adalah sebuah sensasi hangat yang menyapu lehernya. Sakura berbalik, berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dengan memegang pipi Sasuke. Kedua tangan putih Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan hangat hingga mata Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan sepasang bola mata merah semerah darah yang dingin.

"Aku menginginkanmu.." guman Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Nampaknya Uchiha itu belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia terbius oleh darah.. itulah kelemahan vampir.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Sakura yang berdarah. Seperti apapun sosok Uchiha Sasuke, ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai hawa nafsu. Lidah panasnya menyapu darah dibibir Sakura dengan lembut— jauh berbeda saat ia menancapkan taring di leher Sakura. Perlahan lidahnya menuntun untuk memasuki mulut Sakura, menyapu langit-langit dan merasakan rasa manis tersendiri. Instingnya menolak untuk menghentikan ciuman itu yang semakin lama makin memanas. Sensasi manis dari ciuman dan juga dari rasa darah segar. Dari luka di bibir Sakura ia terus menghisapnya. Darah semakin banyak keluar walau tidak seberapa. Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan agar kepala Sakura tidak menjauh sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas gaun satin yang Sakura kenakan. Walau pikirannya berontak sekalipun tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti. Lumatan dan hisapan membuat bibir Sakura semakin memerah, nampaknya gadis bermata jade itu telah kehabisan nafas saat sudah hampir satu menit bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Jika lumatan, ciuman, hisapan diduga sebagai naluri bercinta itu salah besar. Sejauh ini Sasuke melakukannya hanya ingin merasakan darah manis yang keluar dari bibir Sakura tanpa mengetahui bahwa saliva bercampur di dalamnya.

..tapi bukankah Sasuke benci rasa manis? Atau inikah yang disebut sebagai takdir bahwa memang Sasuke digariskan untuk meminun darah Sakura beserta saliva dan segala kelembutan yang ia lakukan. Sampai sekarang itu masih menjadi misteri yang memang tidak seharusnya diungkap karena cepat atau lambat sangkala akan mengungkapnya.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup Sasuke-sama.." tangan menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang, sebuah suara berat dari seorang wanita berambut pirang membelah kesunyian.

Ia benar-benar telah sadar dari hipnotis akan darah.

Sakura perlahan merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Nafasnya menderu seiring dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat. Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir saat mata merah semerah darah milik Sasuke sirna tergantikan oleh sepasang mata onyx yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi.

Hal yang terakhir yang bisa Sakura lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang menjilat sudut bibirnya yang ternoda darah, beberapa detik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. "Terimakasih, Tsunade-sama.." gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

...dan harapannya adalah semua hal yang terjadi begitu cepat ini hanyalah mimpi saat ia tertidur. Semua akan baik-baik saja saat ia terbangun nanti.

* * *

A/N : Menulis fict itu tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Saya harus memilih supaya tidak menggunakan diksi yang berbelit-belit, alhasil jadi minim diskrip... Tapi saya puas! *dikeroyok satu RT*

Tanpa saya katakan pun kalian sudah tahu mau dibawa ke mana fict ini kelak jika diteruskan..

* * *

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada** : Murasaki Hana, Kinchan, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, Ayui Nonomiya, Kyoro, Rere Aozora, Haruchi Nigiyama, kiran angel lost, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Chiwe-SasuSaku, saluuuunnn, hyui, Azuka Kanahara, Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya, kakkoi-chan, Michishige Asuka, chippyu, Naru-mania, Nona Biru Tua, Merpati Putih, Argi Kartika 'Konan', Mrs Shiranui, Arishima Ryuu-Chan, Cake, Akabara Hikari, Emi Yoshikuni, WhiteOnyx, Fusae Deguchi, Rara-oneesama, KuroShiro6yh, evey charen, D'BlackList-Jijin, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, dan semua yang telah membaca fict ini.. dan dengan segera saya akan membalas kalian, tunggu saja jika saya sempat saya akan mereview fict kalian juga.

* * *

**Keep or delete?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Soul

**Chapter 2 : Soul

* * *

  
**

Bisikan kematiannya terus terdengar. Dalam duapuluh empat jam, tujuh menit, satu detik.. dua, tiga, empat—.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghitung berapa lama bisikan kematian itu terdengar. Walau bisikan itu sebenarnya telah terkalahkan dengan suara orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, ia tetap saja terdiam. Pupilnya sama sekali tidak menerima cahaya, matanya terpejam bahwasannya hanya sedekar membuka mata ia tidak sanggup.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya terus saja berontak, rasa dari bisikan kematian itu tidak tergambarkan. Jika bisa sedikit dikatakan rasa itu seperti membeku dan terbakar saat yang bersamaan. Seperti akan terlahir dan akan mati. Takut menghirup nafas untuk pertama kali dan takut jika hembusan nafas itu akan menjadi yang terakhir.

(Nafasku telah kau ambil, sepenuhnya dan tidak lama lagi jiwaku yang akan kau ambil.)

Hirupan demi hirupan nafas yang semakin lama semakin sesak seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama. Hingga kini hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghitung waktu di mana ia berharap jumlahnya terus bertambah. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol.

Harapan akan menang dari sangkala hanyalah sebuah tiupan pada pohon ek yang berusia ratusan tahun—tidak akan bergerak—semua hanyalah sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya berharaplah sangkala mengasihanimu. Karena pada garisnya sangkala adalah tangan Tuhan yang terkuat, sehebat dan sekeras apapun makhluk-Nya untuk menghentikan sangkala tetap saja hanya Tuhan yang bisa menghentikan sangkala. Namun, percayalah bahwa Tuhan tidak akan pernah menghentikan, memutar balik ataupun mempercepat sangkala.

Makhluk-Nya hanya bisa berkata 'jika' dan 'jika'. Selalu mengeluh dan menyesali perbuatan di masa lalu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, mereka berdalih 'belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu' untuk berhenti membuat mereka menyalahkan takdir.

Takdir. Kata sederhana yang selalu mengikat semua makhluk-Nya.

Seiring dengan waktu yang bergilir, takdir gadis bermata jade ini akan berubah secara total saat ia membuka mata indahnya nanti.

Kini semuanya panas. Tubuhnya serasa mendapatkan aliran energi dari luar dalam jumlah besar. Aliran darah dari jantung menuju seluruh tubuh tiga kali lebih cepat.

.

.

Inilah awal dari sebuah derita karena takdir.

.

.

(Rasa ini, es atau api?)

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menembus pupilnya, jade berkilau dan kemudian kelopaknya menutupinya kembali. Sekali lagi, mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menetralisir cahaya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kulitnya sepuluh kali terasa lebih panas saat cahaya matahari pagi itu meraih sejengkal kulitnya.

"Bodoh! Tutup tirainya!" teriakan seseorang terdengar di ambang alam sadarnya.

Kemudian rasa terbakar itu hilang, dan segera ia berani membuka matanya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar Haruno-san?" sebuah tanya terdengar, Sakura menoleh dan melihat seniornya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu—Shizune.

"Tubuhku.." gumam Sakura pelan.

Sejenak Shizune terdiam, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya ia berbicara.

"Kau bukanlah manusia lagi."

(Bukan manusia lagi? Tidak mungkin.)

Mungkin seharusnya airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya, atau ia akan berteriak sekeras mungkin jika ia tidak merasakan atmosfir yang aneh di sekelilingnya. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang—detik ini. Kantung airmatanya serasa mengering—tidak mampu lagi menerima perintah dari otaknya—dan suaranya terasa tercekat mengetahui bahwasannya ia **bukan** manusia lagi.

Sisi lemahnya memang jarang muncul ke permukaan, jika ia sudah benar-benar hancur maka tidak ada satu pun yang mampu menenggelamkan kembali sisi itu jika tidak ia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Ia membenci vampir—sama seperti ia membenci para likan yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas, ia tahu bahwa kejadian sebelum ia pingsan adalah hal yang membuatnya berubah menjadi vampir. Ini semua salah Uchiha Sasuke, ya **Sasuke**.

Demi Tuhan, semua rasa kagum yang pernah Sakura rasakan pada Uchiha Sasuke lenyap tersapu setetes airmata pertama dari sudut mata jadenya, ia benar-benar membenci Uchiha Sasuke dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya..." kata Sakura lirih. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata berikutnya yang mengalir membentuk sungai kecil melewati pipi di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

...jangan pernah berpikir apa yang kau benci dengan seluruh hidupmu, karena hukum karma masih berlaku di dunia ini sampai akhir waktu berputar. Waktu bisa memutar balikkan segalanya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di bangunan tertinggi Kerajaan Konoha, berdiri menjulang hampir menyentuh langit. Mantel putihnya memerah darah oleh sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar. Sebelum sinarnya membakar tubuh Sasuke, dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan cahaya ia menghilang. Menimbulkan sebuah suara angin berhembus dengan cepat. Mengakhiri kegiatannya untuk sekedar melihat seseorang yang ia yakin hidupnya akan berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat karenanya.

* * *

Kelelawar mulai kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, sembari terbang mereka menaburkan suara cicitan yang menganggu telinga. Namun itu segara berlalu sejurus dengan semakin menjauhnya binatang malam itu.

Uchiha Itachi terdiam menatap langit-langit ruangan bawah tanah. Ia terduduk merenungi kejadian lalu yang terus saja menganggu pikirannya. Tatapan mata jade yang begitu lembut, aroma cherry yang tercium saat mengendus tubuhnya, dan darah segar yang mengalir di pembuluh darah—bahkan baunya terasa mengiurkan saat cairan merah pekat itu menembus keluar kulit.

Cukup! Memikirkannya saja telah membuatnya gila. Sungguh betapa ironisnya ia menjadi lemah saat merasakan darah gadis bermata jade itu. Cih, memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan mudahnya roboh di tangan Madara?

Kini tatapan mata Itachi berubah menjadi tajam. "Aku tahu, dia harus mati demi aku sebelum aku mati deminya..."

"Itachi-sama."

Itachi menyadari sosok Orochimaru berdiri membelakanginya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Semua persiapan sudah hampir selesai. Jika ingin menyerang sekarang kita juga pasti menang Itachi-sama. Sebab tiga per empat pasukan berada di bawah kendali Anda.." jawab Orochimaru.

Mata Itachi terpejam. "Tidak, jangan terburu-buru."

"Apapun Itachi-sama."

Lidah panjang Orochimaru menjulur menyapu bibirnya. "Saya permisi.."

Mata merah darah Itachi telah tergantikan dengan onyx dingin saat kelopak mata indahnya terbuka. "Ya, setelah aku membunuh Sasuke."

.

.

.

"_Kenapa Anda ingin membunuh Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama?"_  
Mata onyxnya sedikit membulat.

.

.

.

(Suara ini...)

.

.

.

Itachi berbalik perlahan. Onyx bertemu jade. Entah ada yang salah atau memang refleks, Sang Onyx melembut. Perasaanya tenang saat menatap mata jade itu. Seperti ia menyukai hijaunya sebuah daun pada pohon kering yang hampir mati.

"Kau.."

"_Jika ingin membunuh Sasuke-sama—,"_ Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, _"—maka saya mohon cepat bunuh beliau!!_" teriaknya dengan nada lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf.

Desiran angin kencang meleburkan sosok Sakura yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana.

Itachi diam membisu.

"Kau sudah gila Itachi.." gumam Itachi saat menyadari semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Tidak mungkin gadis berambut merah muda itu ada di hadapannya. Mungkin kini ia tengah bergelut dengan rengkuhan maut karena Sasuke. "Brengsek!" teriaknya. Tangannya terkepal kemudian meninju dinding di sebelah kirinya. Awalnya hanya sebuah retakan kecil, namun lambat laun memanjang hingga dinding batu sepanjang duapuluh meter itu hancur lebur menjadi serpihan batu kecil yang mudah terbawa angin. Menjauhi Itachi seakan-akan takut akan kemurkaan yang lebih dari ini.

**(Dan rasa candu itu akan dimulai...)**

Demi fajar yang menjelang, Uchiha Itachi telah tercandu sosok mungil gadis bermata jade.

* * *

Pukulan telak yang paling menyakitkan adalah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia lagi. Dunia seakan kiamat baginya—berakhir, musnah, sirna—dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Uchiha Sasuke adalah titik hitam semua ini. Tapi—bukankah wajar jika vampir menginginkan darah? Haus akan tegukan darah dalam kerongkongannya? Paku-paku berukuran nano sontak menghujam kepalanya—pening. Cukup! Jangan pikirkan lagi semua ini.

Perlahan Sakura berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu. Lorong-lorong panjang ia lewati, tidak tahu-menahu kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya. Cahaya dari obor api terus menemani langkahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berbelok ataupun naik turun tangga, Sakura sampai pada sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Pintu besi yang berukiran iblis itu menjulang tinggi menampakkan kekokohannya. Tangan putihnya menyentuh pintu itu perlahan, Jika dulu ia akan merasakan rasa dingin besi, kini tidak ada perbedaan suhu yang terasa.

Perlahan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit memberi tekanan pada tangannya untuk mendorong pintu itu ke depan. Berat—ia menarik nafas dalam lalu bersamaan dengan hembusannya ia mendorong pintu besi itu sekuat tenaga. Namun hasilnya nihil, pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ingin mati?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar sedikit menggema. Sakura menoleh, melihat sosok sempurna seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendengus. "Akan kubantu jika kau ingin mati," katanya dingin

Airmuka Sakura berubah menjadi sayu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Apa dia adalah vampir yang tidak mempunyai hati? Ia melihat ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke, lalu ia menunduk. "Bukankah vampir itu tidak mati dan juga tidak hidup, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kakinya terhenti. Sunyi sejenak. Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Tiba-tiba saja gempa bumi kecil terjadi, di ujung lorong sana dinding-dinding hancur. Berterbangan menjadi serpihan debu.

"A-ada apa..?" tanya Sakura.

Hembusan angin kuat menerpa mereka. Itu bukan angin biasa. Itu adalah angin yang membawa jeritan pilu sakitnya kematian dari para ruh yang tidak bisa sampai pada jalan akhir. Ruh yang menangung dosa pembunuhnya. Sakura ketakutan, ia menyentuh pintu besi itu dengan kuat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sosok gagahnya terurai menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan terbang menuju ujung lorong untuk memastikan keadaan. Saat telah sampai tempat yang di tuju puluhan kelelawar itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan sosok Sasuke kembali ada.

Tatapan mata dinginnya menyapu setiap sudut lorong di kanan dan kirinya. Mata onyx itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat sepasang mata onyx yang lain berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih duapuluh meter darinya.

Seperti gerak zig-zag Itachi mendekati Sasuke. Sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan dingin nafasnya. "Sasuke.."

"Itachi-oniisama," gumam Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu," tangan Itachi meraba leher Sasuke, "**segera!**"

Cring—kuku-kuku Itachi yang memanjang bergesekan. Hampir saja merobek kulit Sasuke jika ia tidak segera berpindah tempat. Tatapan sendu terpancar dari mata onyxnya—ia kecewa pada kakaknya. Kenapa semua menjadi begini?

Perdebatan panjang terus melintas di otaknya. Dulu, Itachi selalu saja melindungi Sasuke. Mengingat betapa lemahnya ia dulu. Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Tidak peduli dengan kekuasaan yang sebenarnya mereka miliki. Namun, sekarang tampaknya Itachi telah terobsesi akan kekuasaan negeri ini.

Mata onyx Sasuke terpejam perlahan,"kenapa..?" dan dengan perlahan pula mata itu terbuka namun onyx telah berubah menjadi sharingan, "kenapa Oniisama?" lanjutnya dingin.

"Kau adalah penghancur masa depanku."

Penghancur masa depan? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau sebenarnya sudah mati. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu," kata Itachi pelan. "Mereka memaksaku untuk membagi separuh hidupku untukmu..." tatapan mata Itachi dingin dan penuh kebencian seolah ingin menerkam dan membunuh Sasuke dalam satu gerakan.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Jika itu benar berarti hidupnya hanyalah sebuah beban untuk kakaknya itu.

Perlahan fisik Itachi mulai berubah. Mata merah darah yang menakutkan. Kuku-kuku panjang yang tajam. Warnya kulit Itachi pun mulai berubah menjadi sedikit kehitaman.

"Kita bermain Sasuke.." kata Itachi pelan.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi, Sasuke juga mulai berubah dengan wujud yang hampir sama dengan Itachi.

Sebuah gesekan cakar dengan suara yang membuat telinga perih, erangan bak pemangsa terdengar hingga menaikkan bulukuduk, dan yang terakhir ada adalah suara jerit Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menutup matanya.

"Tidak kuat menggunakan sharingan, eh?" sindir Itachi.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Sharingan telah kembali menjadi onyx. Cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, cairan merah pekat yang biasa disebut darah itu mengalir menyatu dengan darah yang keluar dari pipi kirinya kemudian menetes jatuh ke lantai batu.

Seharusnya kuat bukan lemah, itulah ingkaran untuk keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia jauh lebih **lemah **dari Itachi. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

"Bunuh aku, Onii-sama."

Itachi menyeringai. Seringai licik berhawa iblis. Tangannya bergerak terayun siap untuk merobek kulit Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan memejamkan mata.

Jika Itachi tidak cepat menghentikan gerakannya mungkin bukan darah seorang vampir berdarah murni yang terpecik. Melainkan darah seorang gadis bermata jade. Tatapan mata jade itu kini tampak begitu tegas di mata Itachi.

Tangan Itachi gemetar, ia takut jika terlambat satu detik saja jade itu akan padam.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan sebuah kata pun Itachi lenyap ternggelam ke dalam kabut. Sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang ia membisikkan sesuatu untuk Sakura yang berdiri di antara kedua Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" suara dingin Sasuke terdengar. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, kenapa melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu.."

Saat hendak berdiri Sasuke hampir saja jatuh jika Sakura tidak memegang lengannya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke kembali terduduk bersandar tembok. "Kau benar, aku memang lemah," kata Sasuke lirih dengan senyum tanpa arti.

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh lengan Sasuke, "jangan menyentuhku," kata Sasuke dingin sambil menepis tangan Sakura.

Dari rahang Sasuke yang kuat meneteslah darah seorang vampir berdarah murni membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Ia menggeleng untuk menyangkal dan membuang jauh nafsunya itu. Menyadari tingkah Sakura, Sasuke menatap pemilik mata jade itu lekat-lekat. Sakura menunduk, "biar saya obati, Sasuke-sama."

Tangan Sakura sekali lagi bergerak menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang terluka dan kali ini tanpa penolakan. Sakura menyapu darah yang berasal dari pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya. Kemudian cakra berwarna hijau perlahan membuat luka Sasuke menutup. Sakura menarik kembali tangannya, sejenak melihat darah yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Sakura kembali menelan ludah. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke bibir, lidahnya menyapu noda darah segar di tangannya. "Enak.." pikir Sakura.

Tanpa disadari sepasang onyx memperhatikan apa yang Sakura lakukan. "Kau ingin lebih?"

Eh? Akhirnya Sakura sadar sekarang ia berada di depan seorang Uchiha. Ia mendongak melihat sepasang mata onyx yang dingin.

"Jika kau ingin lebih kau bisa mendapatkannya.." Sasuke memberi jeda perkataannya, "di sini," lanjutnya sembari menyentuh leher bawah telinganya.

Itu adalah sebuah tantangan pertama dalam kehidupan Sakura yang baru. Tantangan menahan nafsu akan darah. Rahang Sakura mengeras, entah disadari atau tidak dari kedua sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar akibat taring tajam mengores sudut itu.

Mata Sakura membulat saat tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik lengannya hingga Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke, "lakukan seperti saat aku melakukannya padamu," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan juga menghentikan jeritan nafsunya akan darah Uchiha. Tangan Sakura menyentuh leher Sasuke, dan Sakura memciumnya. Rahang yang mengeras itu ia lenturkan.

Ia kalah akan nafsunya.

Kemudian taring-taring Sakura menancap menembus kulit Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali taring vampirnya digunakan sudah mendapatkan darah Uchiha. Darah segar merembes keluar, Sakura menghisap darah itu dengan kuat. Terus dan terus menghisap hingga kerongkongannya teraliri darah dari vampir berdarah murni ini.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia juga memejamkan matanya. Merasakan aliran darahnya kacau akibat ada darah yang keluar jalur. Airmukanya terlihat sangat menikamati gerak hisapan-hisapan kecil di lehernya. Kedua lengan kekarnya tanpa sadar merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Ugh.." Sasuke mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat saat Sakura semakin dalam membenamkan taringnya.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya? Darah__ adalah suatu hal wajib yang tubuhmu butuhkan._

(Enak. Rasanya tidak seamis dulu.)

.

.

Merasa sudah cukup akhirnya Sakura menjauhkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Darah ada di sekitar bibir Sakura. Dengan lembut telunjuk Sasuke menyapu sedikit bagian kulit pipi putih Sakura yang ternoda, kemudian menariknya hingga telunjuk itu berhenti tepat di mana taring-taring Sasuke pernah menancap di leher jenjang Sakura itu.

Sakura mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud, ia mengangguk pelan.

Tangan kekar Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura untuk mendekat. Sasuke menyibakkan rambut panjang Sakura ke samping agar ia lebih leluasa menancapkan taringnya. Pelan tapi pasti taring-taring Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya kembali menancap di leher jenjang Sakura itu. Darah yang mengalir keluar ia hisap dan jilat dengan lidahnya.

Bagi Sakura rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan yang pertama kali dulu. Tidak ada rasa nano jarum yang menusuk ataupun balok es yang membekukan darah. Semuanya terkesan begitu berbeda.

Dari sudut matanya Sakura bisa melihat dua bekas lubang kecil di leher Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, namun tidak untuk matanya. Dalam pikirannya ia merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang boleh merasakan darah Uchiha. Ia akan mati dibunuh jika ada yang tahu atau mungkin Sasuke akan membunuhnya sebelum ia merasakan angin malam.

Taring-taring Sasuke akhirnya lepas. Ia menjilat darah yang masih ada di sekitar leher Sakura.

Sunyi.

Mereka terdiam tanpa saling berbicara, bahkan menatap pun tidak. Namun hal ini tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa namamu..?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Haruno.. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-sama," jawab Sakura lirih. Keduanya menjauhkan jarak. Saling menatap dingin dan dalam kesunyian itu tiba-tiba saja pandangan Sakura mulai kabur.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja berputar di pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur ia takut dan sangat menyesal atas kejadian barusan. Tapi, terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari dan menyesalinya.

"Apakah saya akan dibunuh karena lancang merasakan darah Sasuke-sama, eh?"

Sasuke terdiam. Cairan bening hangat mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. "Saya tidak ingin mati, Sasuke-sama."

Permohonan. Itulah yang terucap dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menahan tangis.

.

.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

...dan dengan kalimat itu akhirnya Sakura tersenyum lembut, matanya percaya. Ya, ia percaya pada Sasuke. Bius darah itu sungguh memabukkan hingga Sakura lupa bahwa saat pertama kali ia sadar tadi ia mengutuk dan ingin membunuh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama.." Sakura pingsan dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyxnya melihat sosok mungil Sakura yang pingsan—atau mungkin terlelap—di pangkuannya. Sudah lebih dari limabelas menit Sasuke bertahan pada posisi itu. Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap rambut Sakura, lalu dengan perlahan pula ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar ia bisa berdiri. Sejenak dengan seksama ia melihat wajah terlelap Sakura yang tenang kemudian ia membaringkan Sakura di lantai. Membuka mentelnya dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan itu. Hal yang bisa dilihat dalam detik selanjutnya hanyalah tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di lantai berselimutkan sebuah mantel—Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

Itachi memutar-mutar sebuah gelas berisikan darah segar yang baru saja diambil oleh seorang pelayan dari anak kecil yang kini tergeletak tidak bernyawa di hadapannya. "Orochimaru, kita mulai sekarang.." katanya pelan kemudian menegak habis isi gelas di tangannya.

Orochimaru menyeringai, ia menerima gelas kosong yang diberikan Itachi. "Kapanpun Itachi-sama. Tapi, apa Sasuke-sama telah tewas?"

Itachi mendengus pelan. "Aku bisa membunuhnya lain kali," jawab Itachi, "pastikan semua klan terkuat tewas, terutama Hyuuga dan para pewarisnya dari yang baru lahir sekalipun."

Dengan penjelasan Itachi itu tatapan mata Orochimaru semakin girang. Ia senang karena akan menghabisi semua klan terkuat di Konoha sekaligus. Kekuasaan mutlak ada di bawah mereka menunggu.

"Baik Itachi-sama.. sepertinya Tuan Uzumaki dan Nona Hyuuga tidak bisa merayakan pernikahan mereka besok."

"Siapa yang peduli, eh?"

Itachi kenal betul siapa Uzumaki yang dimaksud. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang putra mantan Perdana Menteri Konoha sekaligus teman bermain Sasuke. Ia benci tingkah bodohnya. Orang lemah dan bodoh memang harus sirna daripada harus berbagi tempat di dunia yang sempit ini bersama mereka.

"Aa. Maaf.."

"Kita mulai Konoha yang baru.."

Dengan kata-kata Itachi itu esok Konoha akan berubah. Kehancuran akan menerpa setiap sudut kerajaan dan jiwa.

* * *

A/N : Maaf.. saya terlalu (sangat—amat) terlambat mengupdatenya. Sibuk mengurusi anak-anak saya(???).

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview : **Risle-coe, **** shyoanytha lawliet, **** sakuranomia, **** Aya-na Byakkun, **** Intan SasuSaku, **** Lady Arlene, **** Azuka Kanahara, **** Tsukimori Raisa, **** Seera-itucewek, **** nne Kishida, **** Arishima Ryuu-chan, **** dhidi-chan, **** Chiyo Ayama, **** Cadell-aku, **** Sasukurugi, **** Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, **** Nona Biru Tua, **** KuroShiro6yh, **** pick-a-doo, **** Akabara Hikari, **** Nanda 'Merpati Putih', **** shirayuki haruna, **** kakkoi-chan, **** Ayui Nonomiya, **** Chiwe SasuSaku, **** Kiran-Angel-Lost, **** chippyu, **** Haruchi Nigiyama, **** Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya, **** Michishige Asuka, **** Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, **** Murasaki Yui, **** Haru naru chan muach, **** Emi Yoshikuni, **** Shirayuki Mizore, **** Nakamura Kumiko-chan, **** Cake S. Vessalius, **** Kuroneko Hime-un, **** Kyoro, **** Princess Mikaia, **** Kuroi Kira, **dan yang sudah menjadikan fav story, alert story, dan siapapun yang telah membacanya...

Keep or...?


End file.
